Heart's choice
by Shadydrmr
Summary: A one shot story about taking a chance


The classroom was filled with chattering students, most talking about Prom and the upcoming exams. Nobody was focusing on the new assignment. Not even the quietest student was working. A girl in the back right of the room stared blankly at the back of the boy before her. Herruby eyes focusing on nothing really, just staring at one person as her mind wandered in its own reality.

She focused on the one person she had known the longest, the person, she believed, understood her the most out of all of the people in the room.

Then again, they were extremely good friends. They were always together during school, never really having an awkward silence come between them. Occasionally they would go see a movie and go to the Slurpie Shoppe for a pre-show treat.

A thought pushed its way through to her mind's surface, only to be suppressed once again. It was not the first time she had forced herself to ignore the thought. She'd told him years before, when they were younger, that she pictured him as more of a friend and he had walked off, only to be dragged back by a friend to tell her that he didn't feel the same.

She looked at her paper that she was supposed to be using to start her newest assignment. She was supposed to write about a life lesson that would be useful for everybody. The only problem was that she didn't have any lessons that everybody had not experienced at some point in their lives.

_Scribble scribble_

Pulling herself form her thoughts, she looked at her paper to see she had written two words:

Love Heartbreak

A wry smile played on her lips as she looked back at her friend's back once more. How ironic it was for her to write those words when she had been thinking about him.

"Hey, c'mon, we've got that movie to catch." The girl stared up at her friend; she hadn't even noticed he'd moved. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a response as she threw her books in her bag.

As they walked to the theater, the boy talked about the new assignment and what he planned on writing it on. Occasionally she would catch him staring at her while he was talking and she would nod quickly making a small comment.

Herruby eyes focused upon the grin spreading across his face as he started a new topic. A smile reflected onto her face as she heard how happy he was. Did he know that behind her sunglasses she was staring at him?_ He probably wouldn't care._ She thought as she caught a glimpse of the Slushy Shoppe's sign.

Suddenly she cried out in a mixture of pain and shock. She reached out to find a door before her, she sighed embarrassed by her act. _Now he's gonna laugh at me._ She sighed once more, her face burning up as she looked up at his face. He was smiling as he shook his head, trying to stop his laughter.

"Blondie, the cold's gonna do you some good." He stated as he held the door for her to enter unharmed. Dropping off their bags at their normal seat before they started towards the register to order. Their tradition was kept.

They returned to their seats, their slushies in hand. A small conversation erupted between them as they sipped on the freezing treats. Before she had a chance to strike up a different subject, the boy asked an unexpected question.

"So, tell me, do you like Luke?" The girl looked at her friend in confusion. When had her possible emotions been the topic of their conversations? On the other hand, why would he be so interested?

"Luke? Chem Luke?" The girl placed a clammy hand on her head, her fingers playing with her sunglasses. She glanced at her friend to see him nod in response. "No, not him." A grin lit his face as he started his interrogation to discover who was her current object of affection. Shaking her head the girl thought of how he had acted the first time she had told him.

"Tell me." He insisted as he focused on her. She sighed as he repeated his question multiple times. What would he do if she told him? What would she do if she didn't? A sigh passed her lips as she studied his excited azure eyes.

She allowed her mind to wander, pushing her friend's voice to the back of her mind and the bottom of her priority list.

Was this a risk she was willing to take again? She wasn't a person to give up on things that she thought highly of. She had forced herself to ride the two wheeled bike when she was younger even though her knees were torn from falling so much. A big word had never stopped her from reading a storybook her brother said she couldn't read. She had run the mile easily ten times in two weeks to make the time.

She sighed one more time before she leaned her head on her hand and returned her gaze to her friend's waiting face. She had to take another chance and when she fell just pick herself up and continue.

"I like you." She replied as calmly as she could, her face heating up as soon as the words had left her mouth. She watched nervously as her friend leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"I'm not running." He stated as he stared at the perplexed girl. Although she was confused by his response, she was pleased that she had tried. Now she would just have to see what he meant with his reply.


End file.
